Existing methodologies for illustrating the output of pavement condition modeling, and the effects of weather events for improved decision-making regarding maintenance activities on roadways, are very limited. There are multiple models in existence that process many different sets of data to evaluate roadway characteristics such as pavement conditions, and likewise there are many types of systems for evaluating and predicting weather events and the need for maintenance actions on roadways. However, there is no known system or method that enables users to visualize conditions affecting a roadway's pavement in three dimensions over time, together with the impact of weather and traffic conditions and roadway maintenance activities, to evaluate characteristics such as the depth of accumulated precipitation resulting from weather, pavement, and sub-surface variables.